Vizord
by Rmkld11
Summary: Izuku is born with a teleportation quirk,a powerful one.Will deviate from the original plot at some point
1. changes in the story

**I've read a decent amount of fanfiction and I finally decided to have a shot at writing myself. This is my first fanfiction.**

**This chapter is just a quick summary on the differences my version of the MHA universe will have when compared with the original universe.**

**DISCLAIMER: guess what it is lmao**

The first and most major difference is that Midoriya was born with a quirk,I don't think I'll have him inherit OFA as that might make him too quirk is gonna be a teleportation/portal type quirk; more details on his quirk will be provided as the story progresses.

The second change in this AU will be that heroes are expected to kill villains if change was brought about as I just think killing adds more emotional depth into the plot and makes the position of hero much more "real" if that makes also gives the position of a hero more weight.

These is a more minor change,but the support department isn't nearly as developed in this universe as it was in the original annoyed me to no end because with the support gadgets being as advanced as they were,virtually anyone could've been a hero.(guns don't work in this universe either,unless the direct by-product of a creation quirk or enhanced using an enhancement quirk,they're ineffective as weapons)

The plot will also deviate from the original at some point,to keep things interesting

**That's it for differences you needed to know ahead of reading story **


	2. Chapter 1

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"strongThis is my first official chapter,I sincerely hope you guys like it,I can take criticism so don't hold back in the reviews.I forgot to mention this but various characters are gonna be stronger then they are in canon/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""strongBold"-All might in his muscle form or just used to emphasize on the emotion the character is showing depending on the context./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""strongemBold and italics"-All mights thoughts in his muscle form/em/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""emspan style="font-weight: normal;"Italics"-A character's thoughts/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Regular"-/span/spanemspan style="font-weight: normal;" Regular talking/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;"strongGood old disclaimer:I do not own MHA/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""People are not born equal" was a truth Izuku realised at the young,tender age of likes of him and Bakugo were gifted with wonderful quirks with potential that seems to have no bounds,while the unfortunate ones were born with quirks that were….subpar to say the was often the fate of the of less fortunate ones to have to submit to the ones ranking higher on a scene was unfolding in front of Izuku right now,his best friend Katsuki Bakugo was unleashing a volley of insults and physical attacks at what he had deemed an "extra"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""Say Izuku,why are you just standing there?come help me put this extra in his place!"sneered Katsuki/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-style: normal;"Izuku's mind went into overdrive,All might always appeared on anti-bullying ads,preaching the fact that we should never belittle others"/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"strongOnly villains do that"./strong/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"All mights words reverberated through Izuku's head."/spanemYeah,this definitely isn't right,All might would never lie./ememThis doesn't seem right anyways"concluded the green haired youth,the next instant,the space he was previously occupying was /ememempty,and in a flash,he was infront of /ememK/emematsuki./em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""emKacchan,stop this,All might /emspan style="font-style: normal;"said picking on the weak isn't right!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"What?I'm just /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"putting him in his place!"said the red eyed one,obviously feeling betrayed/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""All might said true heroes aren't all fame and glory!they also help the community and the people,not bring them down!what has he done to deserve this?"yelped Izuku,obviously referring to boy being bullied/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;" might this,All might that;we both promised to surpass him,/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"why should we listen to what he has to say when we're gonna better!"he exclaimed proudly/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"Kacchan,you may be prideful,but I know you aren't stupid,you're fully aware that in order to become the best,we have to learn from the best"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;"Katsuki choked back any reply he might've had in store for Izuku,he knew he was in the wrong,what he was doing,it could be interpreted as downright…...downright villainy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-style: normal;"Katsuki swallowed his pride,walked past the freckled boy,and stared down at the boy he was tormenting for a good 5 seconds before finally bowing his head down and apologising,had his mother Mitsuki Bakugo been here,she would've been screaming about how to world is coming to an end./spanspan style="font-style: normal;"The boy simply looked dazed,Katsuki Bakugo apologizing definitely wasn't something he was expecting to see in his and Izuku walked away,the ash blonde boy with flushed cheeks and the green haired one with visible pride/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""Definitely not born equal"he pondered/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;"strong*Timeskip into the final year of middle school*/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-style: normal;"Izuku sat in the class staring at nothing in particular,looking dazed,he took a glance to his left and was greeted by the sight of his school's track field,with a couple of students running laps around sat next to the window./spanspan style="font-style: normal;"Glancing to his right,/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"he was greeting by the sight o/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"f his friend,Katsuki Bakugo,or as he liked to call him, out the years,him and Kacchan /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"had become even close/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"r/spanspan style="font-style: normal;" as friends,/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"while /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"the other students/spanspan style="font-style: normal;" naturally /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"flocked around both of them /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"due to their quirks,/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"and they hung out with them every once in a while,they were both each other's only and closest was swinging his chair with both his feet up on the desk./spanspan style="font-style: normal;"The bad mouthed boy had come to be known as the "genius delinquent" being a big delinquent and getting into fights ever so often,yet somehow maintaining a proper academic record and consistently placing in the top 5 students grade wise,Izuku had gained the reputation of the "perfect" student with /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"him having a perfect behavioural and academic wise ,Izuku had come second to only one student with a memory quirk./spanspan style="font-style: normal;"For the most part,Izuku would always keep Bakugo out of trouble./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"You guys ar/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"e all third years,it's about time you start thinking about your future"declared the teacher"I would pass out these career papers,but you're all pretty much planning to be heroes aren't you?"The class erupted into a /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"frenzy a/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"n/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"d everyone started display/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"ing their quirks,everyone except two students."Don't lump me in these losers sensei"came Bakugo Katsuki's voice"/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"All of them are extras,me and /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"Izu/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"-"he never got to finish his words as he was suddenly rocked back into his seat by /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"a/spanspan style="font-style: normal;" hand protruding out of a portal,/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"he glanced to his left,staring at the freckled boy whose hand was going through a portal."What the fuck was that for,Izuku?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"please don't get me involved with this"he replied/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"Say Bakugo,aren't you and Midoriya applying for UA?"questioned the teacher./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;"The class quickly broke into murmurs of amazement and awe."U.A,no way!that's the worlds best hero school"a random student announced/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"I heard that only 1 in every 150 applicants passes the mock test,and that only 1 in every 50 applicants pass the actual entrance exam!"exclaimed another."Hah!this is why you guys are gonna remain extras!Izuku and I already aced the mock test!"s/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"tated/spanspan style="font-style: normal;" Katsuki,/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"the class was once again amazed by the 2 star students/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-style: normal;"C/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"lass was finally over,Katsuki and Izuku walked side,they often unintentionally intimidated the other students as they were both fairly tall for 14 year olds,standing at 5' fact that they were lean and defined didn't make them any less intimidating either,although it made the girls swoon over them."you wanna go grab a bite before we head home?"questioned Izuku."Nah I'm cool"he replied/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""Alright then,I'll grab me a burger,get home and shower,then come over to your place"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-style: normal;"Izuku was taking his usual shortcut to Mcdonalds,going under a bridge,/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"unknown to him,a villian was lurking in the moment he had passed by the sewer,the slime villain took hold of Izuku and started suffocating him"Mhm,a medium sized vessel,you'll do just fine".Suddenly,the villain could no longer feel the body of the child he was attempting to kidnap,in front of him and staring back at him from 10 feet away,was the same jumped into a flying roundhouse kick,the villain stood there dumbfounded,was the child blind?he obviously cant hit me from all the way over th-He didn't have time to finish his as he felt a rather powerful kick go through his abdomen."Teleportation and portals,that's rather impressive,it will be very usefull when I take over your body"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-style: normal;"Outwardly,Izuku was calm,his mind however,was operating fast."What should I do?his slime quirk makes him invulnerable to phyical attacks,I could easily teleport away but that would lead him to other victims!and I'm still not able to let living creatures excluding me through the portals so I can't use his own attacks against him,the slime is technically his body!what do I do?"/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"The villain was about to make his next move,when a loud new voice boomed"/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"strongHahahaha,worry not civilian,why?be cause I am here!"/strong/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"laughed the now familiar voice"Oh crap"cried the villain,realising that his doom is soon to made one more desperate grab towards Izuku,hoping to use him as a hostage,but The boy had been too quick and teleported away before the villain could reach him,an act that did not go unnoticed by the number one hero."/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"strongDETROIT SMASH!/strong/spanspan style="font-style: normal;""yelled who Izuku recognised as All might,the punch of course,did not connect,but the air pressure generated was enough to splatter the slime villains body everywhere./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"All m-m-might!"exclaimed Izuku/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"strongThats me"/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"T-Thank you for saving me" "/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"strongNo need to thank me young man,it is after all my job as a hero to protect fact,I need to thank you,had you not been able to evade the desperate attack from the villain,this would've evolved into a sticky hostage situation.I would've dealt with it easily of course,but you made my job easier,forgive me for asking but I notice you have a teleportaion quirk?"/strong/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"questioned All might/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""Y-yes that's right,I can teleport and create portals"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"strongWhy didn't you escape then?it should've been easy with a quirk like yours"/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-style: normal;"Izuku hesitated,would All might be mad at him if he told him the reason?"I didn't want him to go after another civilian,so I decided to stall for time over seemed to be in a hurry so I figured a hero must after him,and that if I distract him long enough,the hero would come and deal with the situation"explained might was impressed to say the least,not only had this boy been super noble,but he was also able to make an accurate deduction from the short interaction he had with the villain,perhaps this boy was a worthy enough successor,no,he should take his time in making such an important barely knew the boy!/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"strong"That's great young man!Very heroic of you,however try not to put yourself in dangerous situations like this one,I must go and submit turn over this villain to the polic/strong/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"stronge"/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""Wait!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"strongHuh?"/strong/spanspan style="font-style: normal;" said All might as he turned around/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""Can I get a picture and an autograph?I'm a really big fan"said Izuku sheepishly/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-style: normal;"All might laughed, "/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"strongSure thing young man"./strong/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"After the picture,Izuku pulled out a notebook and a marker and handed them over to All might couldn't help but read the title"/spanemstrongHero analysis for the future no.13 huh?"/strong/emspan style="font-style: normal;"All might quickly read through the pages in act of attempting to find and empty page and once again,he was impressed,the analysis in this book was extremely detailed,It went from a hero's quirk,to possible improvements,and would be very dangerous if it fell into the hands of a finally signed the book and handed it over to the green eyed youth. "/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"strongI couldn't help but read through the notebook,you wish to be a hero?"/strong/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"questioned All might "T-that's right" replied Izuku "I will be applying to UA this year!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""strongspan style="font-style: normal;"Is that so!That's great young man!I'm sure that with your analysis skills,quirk,and hand-to-hand combat ability,you'll be able to make it!I have to leave now,I hope to see you again young..." /span/strongspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;""Izuku,Midoriya Izuku!" "/span/spanstrongspan style="font-style: normal;"That's a great name!I hope to see you again,young Midoriya!"/span/strongspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"All might was /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"exhilarated,this potential successor would attend UA!He would get to know much more anout and decide if he was worthy or not!/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""emHow did he know I practice martial arts?was he able to tell from that simple roundhouse kick?"/emspan style="font-style: normal;"wondered Izuku as he realised what All might and Bakugo had been preparing to become heroes from the young age of 6,since getting permission to train your quirk as a civilian is hard to do,the opted to instead learn from hero footage,take up martial arts,and prepare their bodies physically./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-style: normal;"I soo can't wait to tell Kacchan and mom about this!Kacchan's going to be overcome with jealousy!/spanem"/emspan style="font-style: normal;"said Izuku out loud to no one in particular as he ran back home at full sprint,all thoughts of food forgotten./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;"strongSo?What did you guys think of my first chapter?Don't hold back in the reviews,I can take criticism!Should I have Izuku inherit OFA,please tell me.A quick rundown of Izuku's current abilities,He can teleport wherever his eye can see,and create portals that only he and no living objects can go through,he uses this for attacking as displayed in the the future,He's gonna be able to let people go through the portals as long as they're willing to go through,and eventually,even unwilling living beings will be allowed to go through the will also gain the ability to "Mark" places allowing him to teleport there even if not with eyesight,number of marks available is can create explosion from every part of his body instead of just his palms./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;"strongI got a review stating that I must edit my chapters,I was fairly confident the chapter didn't have that many errors in it,when i went to read the chapter,i was shocked to say the amount of missing words.I knew it was impossible i missed that many words so I went to check the original document,and it was appears things go missing when I upload the file so this time I used copy and paste.I hope there are no errors this time/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;"br / /p 


End file.
